


Equally Breathtaking

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Equally Breathtaking

After a week away on an unbelievably difficult case, there was nothing he wanted to do more than go home to Y/N. Earlier in the day, she’d texted to say that she’d made his favorite dish, chicken cutlet and baked ziti, and couldn’t wait until he got home.

To say he was lucky she was in his life was an understatement. She understood the pressures of his job. Never made him feel guilty for being away so often. When he was home, he gave her everything he had, and then did the same at work. It was tough, but it was enough. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and rattled them in the lock. After what felt like ages, the key finally fell into place. The second he stepped inside, the vision before him caused him to drop his bag to the floor. Dancing around in the kitchen was the love of his life, damp, wavy hair hanging loosely at her shoulders as she prepped the last of their dinner. “Hey baby,” she said as she turned around. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“Why wouldn’t I be looking at the most beautiful woman in the world?” he asked as he scanned her frame. Apparently, she’d decided her own clothes weren’t good enough. She was wearing one of his button-down shirts, one of the older ones that hadn’t been ironed in a while, which hung loosely on her torso. As his eyes fell toward her legs, he noticed the material of his boxers hugging the curves of her bottom. The messy yet beautiful vision before him made him smile. “What happened to your clothes?”

Confused, she looked down, as if only now realizing that she was wearing his clothes. “I was running around all day, cleaning and cooking and doing laundry and I got really, really hot in my own clothes, so I decided to change, but everything I picked out was just going to be too tight and I needed freedom.” She rambled on, shaking her breasts for emphasis. “So I took one of your shirts and even though I knew you were coming home tonight, it smelled like you, and I’ve missed you, so I put it on and it was comfortable, so I kept it on.”

God she was beautiful. It didn’t matter if she was decked out in the most beautiful silk dress, matching heels, perfect make-up and gorgeously coiffed hair, or standing in front of him with damp hair and dressed in his shirt and boxers. She was equally breathtaking either way - the most beautiful woman in the world. “And the boxers?” he asked, his eyebrow raising as he glided his hands over her bottom.

That amazingly, adorable, embarrassed smile painted itself across her features. “I know how much you like how my butt looks in your boxers.” That he couldn’t deny. He was a big fan of her butt - his boxers, her panties, nothing at all - it didn’t matter. “You want dinner?” When he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, she must’ve noticed. “Or I could put it away for now?”

“Yea,” he said dreamily. He wasn’t normally the kind of man to get away with any kind of dirty talk, he couldn’t pull it off, but when he was in a daze, she found it cute. “I think I’d rather have dessert first.”

She giggled and stepped up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. After he helped her put the food away, he spun her into him and gradually backed her into their bedroom. “I’ve missed you,” he said more seriously. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” she breathed. As he backed her into the bed, she fell backward, causing them both to giggle. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and grazed his hands up her thighs and underneath his shirt, gliding his gun-roughened palms over her sensitive nipples. The sound of her moan ran up his body, goosebumps showering themselves across his skin. 

Y/N dipped her finger into her center, bringing it out and dabbing the wetness across his lips. He groaned and took her finger into his mouth, sucking it clean before peeling down the boxers and throwing them to the side. He bent his head to her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs. She was needy, grinding her pelvis downward and silently begging for the magic of his tongue, but he wanted to take her all in. “Mine,” he mumbled softly. 

As he kissed closer and closer toward her center, she deftly undid the buttons of his shirt, letting the material fall to the side and expose her needy skin. When he finally pursed his lips against the swollen bundle of nerves that had been begging for him since the moment he got home, she lightly gasped and grabbed his curls, pushing his mouth to where she needed him most. “More, please, Spence.” His cock twitched at her words and they drove him further, burying his face into her slick heat. She writhed beneath his mouth as he licked, sucked and kissed her. “Please, I need you inside me.”

“Is that so?” he asked coyly as he crawled up her body, gently lifting her off the bed to peel the rest of his clothing off her.

Eagerly, she nodded and bit her lip, desperate to feel him inside her after a week away, and he was more than needy for her. When he was on a case, he was 100 percent there, but once he left, the need for home and her was even greater than if he had been thinking about her while on the job. 

Spencer pushed himself off the bed and ridded himself of his clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief when his erection was free from the constraints of his own boxers. As he crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, she reached out for his length, teasing the tip and bringing the remnants up to her mouth to taste his desperation. “Please fuck me,” she begged. Her half-lidded gaze was nearly enough to push him over the edge, so when he slipped inside her, her walls tightening around his member, he cried out and took her mouth in his. 

A strangled cry ripped from her throat as his cock hit the deepest parts of her. But neither of them could get as close as they wanted. The room filled with grunts, groans and whimpers as he kept up his pace, watching for signs of increased desperation. “Oh, god, fuck,” she cried underneath him, reaching down and grabbing his ass. With one hand on his ass and the other around his back, she pulled him into her as closely as she possibly could and bit down on his shoulder.

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” he cried out, pulling out and releasing himself onto her stomach. “Holy hell.”

Her breath came in ragged spurts as Spencer pooled into a puddle at her feet at the end of the bed. “My god. Have you missed me, Spence?” She chuckled.

“So much,” he whispered as he kissed her knee. Reaching over, he grabbed a wipe for each of them to clean themselves up, and then helped her off the bed. “Now, I know I’m going to need much more of this…and this…” he said, kissing up her body. “But I need fuel. You want dinner now?”

She stood up and picked up his shirt, draping it around her as they walked outside. He was right behind her, which meant once again, he was getting a view to die for. Suddenly, she turned around and smiled, grazing his member through the boxers he’d pulled on. “If you don’t stop doing what you’re doing, and looking like that, I’m not going to make it to dinner.”

“If we can make it to the table, that’s all that matters,” she winked.


End file.
